This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a cover plate assembly for a gas turbine engine rotor assembly. The cover plate assembly employs a first, segmented cover plate used in conjunction with a second, full hoop cover plate.
Gas turbine engines typically include at least a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
The compressor section and the turbine section may each include alternating rows of rotor and stator assemblies. The rotor assemblies carry rotating blades that create or extract energy (in the form of pressure) from the core airflow that is communicated through the gas turbine engine. The stator assemblies include stationary structures called stators or vanes that direct the core airflow to the blades to either add or extract energy.
Rotor assemblies typically include rotor disks that extend between disk rims and disk bores. The blades are mounted near the rim of a rotor disk. The disk rims and portions of the blades may require sealing to prevent hot gas ingestion. Cover plates are sometimes used to seal the connection between the blades and the rotor disks that carry the blades.